


Yes Daddy

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel needs to punish Max after he misbehaved, and Max is determined to be a good boy throughout it.





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was a little outside my comfort zone but oh well xD
> 
> Requests always welcome!

Max looked down at his feet as he shuffled over to the Australian, who was sitting on the corner of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” Daniel said sternly, making Max blush. “Now, come here.” he said, gesturing to his lap.

“No, I promise I’ll behave!” Max stuttered. Daniel.

“Don’t make this so difficult. Come here Max.” Daniel’s voice rose slightly. Max bit his lap, before moving closer. Daniel took his wrist and guided him in such a way that Max was laying across his laps, ass up in the air. Max whimpered, wiggling his hips. Dan soothingly ran his hand over Max’s already bare back, before resting it on Max’s jean’s clad behind.

“You misbehaved today.” Daniel said simply. “I would rather not, but a have to teach you a lesson.” Max whimpered again, bracing himself. 

“Count to 20 for me, yes Max?”

“Y-yes.” Max answered. Daniel sighed impatiently. 

“Yes Daniel.” Max quickly corrected. 

“Good boy.” Daniel muttered.

Max let out a surprised yelp as Daniel’s hand come down hard on his ass. He tried to move away, but Dan firmly pressed a hand against his shoulder blade.

“Count for me Maxy.” he said.

“One.” Max sobbed out. Daniel smacked his hand again.

“Two.” Max gasped out at the stinging feeling. He continued to count, and by the time they reached 20, silent tears were running down Max’s face. Daniel gently rubbed his hand over Max’s ass.

“It’s okay sweetie.” he soothed. Max let out a whimper but didn’t move, no matter how much he just wanted to be cuddled by Daniel.

“Move your hips up a little.” Daniel told him. Max dutifully did, before letting out a sob as Daniel pulled the Dutchman’s pants and boxers down in one swift motion, carelessly throwing them away. 

“No more please….” Max whimpered. Daniel hesitated.

“You know the safeword.” he said gently, but Max stayed quiet. 

“20 more.” Daniel said, Max sobbed, but didn’t move.

“One…” he groaned out as Daniel’s hand spanked against his bare skin. By the end of it, Max’s bum was coloured a bright red and he was sobbing in all honesty now. Daniel pulled him up, turning him around in his lap. Max winched as he sat down on Daniel’s thigh, but cuddled closer without hesitation, clutching onto Daniel as he tried to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Daniel whispered, tilting Max’s head back to kiss him. Max whimpered against his lips.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered repeatedly, his eyes screwed shut in shame. Daniel brought him even closer, guiding Max in such a way that the Dutchman could bury his face in Daniel’s neck.

“I forgive you, Maxy, of course I forgive you.” he cooed, nuzzling the side of Max’s face, cradling the naked man close as Max trembled. 

“I love you…” Max whispered, sounding almost hesitant. Daniel pressed a hand under Max’s chin to tilt his head up, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, and you did so well for me.” he praised. Max blushed.

“Thank you….Daddy.” Max purred softly, his fingers brushing over the pulse in Daniel’s check, feeling it quicken as he said the word. 

“God that’s hot.” Daniel groaned. Max smiled.

“I want to feel you inside me Daddy.” Max muttered, moving to straddle the Aussie, his cock half hard as he rubbed up against Daniel. Dan moved his hands to Max’s bum, pulling him closer. Max let out a whimper when he touched the sore skin, jerking away from Daniel.

“I’m sorry honey.” Daniel said, kissing his way down Max’s chest, licking over his nipples. Max moved his hands down, opening Dan’s jeans.

“Can I suck it first, Daddy?” Maxiel asked huskily. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Daniel grinned as Max scooted off his lap, kneeling on the ground between his legs to undo Daniel’s jeans. Innocently blinking up at Daniel, he pulled the heavy fabric off, letting out a soft moan when he saw Daniel’s cock. 

“Open your mouth baby.” Daniel said, fingers tangling in Max’s hair. Max immediately parted his lips, moaning as Daniel pushed into the warmth of his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed at the taste.

“Keep your eyes open sweetie, look at me.” Daniel said. Max opened his eyes after a long moment, humming around Daniel’s cock. Daniel bucked his hips, thrusting into Max’s throat. Max gagged slightly but was determined not to stop, breathing through his nose as well as he could. 

“Your mouth feels so good.” Daniel moaned, fondly looking down at the younger man between his legs. Max moaned, hand reaching down between his own legs, but Daniel frowned warningly. 

“Don’t touch yourself Maxy.” he ordered. Max let out a soft noise but rested his balled fists on Daniel’s thighs. “Good boy.” Daniel praised immediately. 

“Now get up, and lay down on your stomach.” Daniel continued, letting go of Max’s hair so the Dutchman could pull away. Max scrambled onto the bed, arching his back with a whine.

“Are you going to behave sweetheart? Are you going to keep still while I open you up?” Daniel whispered. 

“Yes Daddy.” Max mewled. Daniel moved away to grab the lube, letting some of it drip from the bottle directly onto Max’s ass, knowing how cold it was. Max gasped but didn’t move. Daniel spread the lube over Max’s ass, fingers circling closer and closer to Max’s twitching hole.

“Do you want to feel my finger inside you, love?” Daniel asked. Max nodded.

“You can answer me Max.” Daniel said softly, squeezing Max’s bum gently.

“Y-yes Daddy, I want to feel your finger inside me so bad.” Max whined. Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s shoulder before slowly pushing his finger past Max’s tight ring of muscle. Max gasped. “Oh yes Daddy, please hurry, I want you to fuck me…” Max whined.

“Don’t get impatient now baby.” Daniel told him. Max stayed still, only letting out a hiss when Daniel pressed in a second and third finger. 

“You’re taking this so well sweetheart.” Daniel praised, curling his fingers against Max’s prostate. “Are you ready for me baby?” 

“Uhuuh.” Max managed to say between his pants. Daniel pulled his fingers away, making Max groan.

“Use your words Maxy.” 

“Yes Daddy, I need to feel your cock inside me, please…” Max moaned out. Daniel groaned, moving behind Max and spreading the younger man’s cheeks apart. Max arched his back, letting out soft, breathless gasps as Daniel finally thrusted into him.

“You are so tight baby.” Daniel said, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Max’s neck. Max tilted his head back, wanting to feel Daniel’s lips on his. Daniel allowed him that much, kissing him gently as he pulled out almost completely, surprising Max by a sharp thrust into him again. 

“Oh Daddy…” Max whined out, rolling his hips back at Daniel.

“Does that feel good love?” Daniel purred, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist to pull their bodies flush together as he increased his pace. 

“Yes Daddy… please I’m so close.” Max whimpered, his hands clutching onto the covers in an effort to keep himself from touching his own cock.

“You need to ask nicely sweetheart” Daniel told him, placing soft kisses against Max’s shoulder as he rolled his hips sharply. 

“Please Daddy, please make me come…” Max whined out. “Please Daddy…” he let out a sob, so close now.

Daniel reached under him and wrapped his hand around Max’s leaking cock, jerking him off in time with his thrust. 

“Come for me Maxy.” he groaned, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin of Max’s neck. Max let out a choked sob, coming all over Daniel’s hand. his arms buckling under him. Daniel held him up, thrusting into him hard as Max clenched at twitched around him. 

“Oh god yes Maxy, I…” he came with a groan, his fingers digging into Max’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He rode through his orgasm, muttering soft encouragements in Max’s ear. He waited until Max’s soft moans and whimpers died down a little more before pulling out, rolling onto his side next to Max. 

Max immediately snuggled closer to him, clutching onto Daniel almost desperately. 

“I’m so sorry about everything today.” he whispered. Daniel wrapped his arms around the spend man, tilting his head up so he could kiss him.

“It’s okay. I love you Max, and you apologized.” Daniel said against his lips, cradling the trembling man closer.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Daniel asked anxiously.

“No, I’m okay, but I’ll be sore tomorrow.” Max said with a grimace. Daniel sighed but kissed him tenderly again, smiling mischievously

“Good excuse to stay in bed all day then.’ he purred. Max let out a soft noise.

“Yes Daddy.”


End file.
